


【翔松】【如愿】中下

by Earsss



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earsss/pseuds/Earsss





	【翔松】【如愿】中下

7）

刘青松的头深深低着，随着大巴车的转弯在玻璃车窗撞出清脆的响声，然后被林炜翔揽到自己肩膀上扶稳，车窗外一片雨后森林，叶子被洗刷得发亮，满目都是郁郁葱葱的绿。

知道日薄西山，大巴车才东拐西拐在一个村庄前停下来，林炜翔拎着背包下车，一下车就踩到湿漉漉的石板路上。

石板路被人长期踩踏磨平，石头缝隙间被蓄满雨水，一脚下去歪歪扭扭顺着缝隙往外流开。村口的标识似乎也被侵蚀，连石头上仅存的几个字都变得模糊不清，凑近了看才发现几个字的影子。

“向南村。”刘青松揉揉眼睛读出来。

“嗯，我们来对了。”

破旧的老小村落没有什么旅店，林炜翔只能勉强联系了一个民宿，老妇的腰都累弯了，絮絮叨叨说着话，带着小山村的口音他们并不太懂，只偶尔几句不太流利的普通话勉强交流。

小房子虽不豪华却也是整齐干净，巴掌大的院落挤满几颗果树，树下还有一群放养着的毛茸茸小鸡，低头啄着不知名的野草觅食。

房间里昏昏暗暗的，窗户镶嵌在墙上，却也因为天色昏暗没有照射进太多的亮光，屋顶一盏旧式的吊灯吱吱呀呀摇晃着，洒下一片温暖的色彩。

桃木床上的床单是老旧的花样，染得喜庆的布料上印着过时的图案，红彤彤的是窄小房间里面唯一一抹亮色。

“我们来这儿干嘛？”刘青松脱了鞋抱着双腿缩在床上，又伸手摸了一把陌生的布料，他最近真的很困，怎么都睡不够，说话间眼神就有些迷离。

“你什么都不知道就跟着我来了？林炜翔的声音中带着一点笑意，细细软软地勾得刘青松心里发痒。刘青松拉了拉自己卫衣的帽子，把系在下巴的蝴蝶结解开，头顶的一双猫耳展露在林炜翔眼前。

林炜翔揉揉他的头发，又摸摸他的耳朵。

“困了就早点睡吧，明天还有事的。”

刘青松应了一声，毫不顾忌地在他面前就换起了睡衣。

被故意撩起的衣服下摆让林炜翔把白皙的皮肤映入眼中，平坦的小腹上还残留着若隐若现的几个红痕，胸前更加夸张，乳珠被啃咬得有些破皮，在衣料摩擦间都能感受到刺痛的快感，斑驳的咬痕覆盖了锁骨，甚至还有蔓延到脖子的倾向。

牛仔裤被蹬掉，他光脚踩在冰冷的石板地面，任由自己匀称修长的双腿露出来。膝盖上还有些淤青，产生的原因不言而喻。

这副身体处处留着暧昧的印记，看起来就像是被人狠命蹂躏疼爱最后留下过一般。轻薄的睡衣覆盖在刘青松身体上，而他在慢悠悠地系纽扣。

林炜翔移开目光，装模作样翻找行李，余光一直留意着刘青松。浅色的睡衣实在显肤色，他换好了睡衣缩在床的一角，给他在床上挪出了一大片位置，床品的喜庆颜色映得他小小一只，就这样蜷缩着，似乎已经进入了梦乡。

灯光熄灭，林炜翔躺上去把他拥入怀里，尾巴悄悄从裤子边缘探出头，然后被两人的身体夹在中间。

灵巧的尾巴像是浅色的银蛇，打着圈钻入林炜翔的短裤。裤腿宽松一下子就被尾巴入侵，惊起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

林炜翔赶忙捂着自己半抬头的性器。

“刘青松你干嘛？！”

刘青松没说话，还是缩在床边装睡，只剩下两只耳朵一颤一颤。

尾巴转了个弯，在林炜翔皮肤上滑动着带来阵阵瘙痒的触感，林炜翔动作倒是挺快，伸手就把在他身上游移处处点火的尾巴抓在手心。

手心握着毛茸茸的触感，他不敢用力，尾巴又得逞地溜掉反而缠住他的手腕。

“刘少别搞。”

刘青松翻身坐起来没说话，林炜翔侧着身子还能透过窗户看见遥远的一片星河，那些与他们相隔了好多个亿光年的恒星在暂时未知的宇宙中闪闪发亮。

他看了林炜翔一眼唇边柔柔笑开，永恒银河都黯然失色。

他说话声音很轻，人类的耳朵几乎快要无法捕捉。

“傻狗。”

8）

刘青松曾经也会在微博或者什么地方刷到毒鸡汤。

倒不是他自己故意为之，只是新浪绑定着广告就偶尔映入他的眼。

‘我是个俗气至顶的人，见山是山，见海是海。  
唯独见了你，云海开始翻涌，江潮开始澎湃。’[1]

具体怎么他不记得，只能在脑海里组织出来一个大概。

这些年风霜雨雪遥遥远路，他辛苦建立的跟林炜翔之间纯洁的队友关系已经被他自己亲手撕碎，过去正大光明的友情荡然无存。

只剩下在黝黑潮湿的湿墙夹缝中日益滋长的剧毒藤蔓，慢慢爬满他的魂魄，把他拉入未知的万劫不复。

而他残忍又天真，像是一个无辜的孩童光着脚丫踩着尸横遍野的土地上，在漫天烽火中拉扯着林炜翔染血的衣服下摆轻声问：“你陪我去一个地方好不好？”

然后看着他全然信任他的脸，把他与他捆绑着缠绕着跌落到另一个层面的地狱，让他与他共沉沦。

9）

他的唇在林炜翔嘴边蜻蜓点水般一下就分开。

林炜翔追逐着搂住他的脖子深吻，舌头搅弄着他的口腔，刘青松环着他的脖子，像是溺水的遇难者抱着救生圈，合不拢的嘴巴流出来一点延液，顺着脖子流入衣领，刚穿上没多久的衣服又被解开脱掉，甩到一边。

刘青松被慢慢推倒在床上，他感受着林炜翔在他胸前的舔咬，发出抽气声。

嫣红的乳珠前两天被咬得有些破皮，刘青松伸手想要把他的头颅推开，却反被抓住双手固定在头顶，手指骨节在桃花木上敲出异样的响声，

“撕……疼……”

“怎么了？”

林炜翔的动作停了下来，抬眼看他。

刘青松的眼睛湿漉漉地，睫毛一撮撮黏在一起，直喊着手疼。双手重获了自由，他摸索着床头雕刻着的花纹。

“这是什么？”刘青松问。

手机微弱的光亮打在木床上，床上歪歪扭扭刻着些什么字。

‘一生一世’

‘XXX爱XXX’

‘永远在一起’

透过这些情意绵绵的只言片语，刘青松甚至都能想到两个相爱的小情侣是如何在漆黑的夜晚，握着小小的一枚钥匙或者是刀，控制着力度，刻下信誓旦旦的话语。

不知道他们现在怎么样了呢？是已经结婚生子组织了幸福美满的家庭？还是已经渐行渐远？当时说的永远，是真的携手走完了人生路，还是只剩下梦一场？

“好傻逼。”林炜翔仔细辨认着字迹后说。

“有你傻吗？”刘青松挑眉看他，目光里都是挑衅，可惜他现在眼角微红，嘴唇被亲得有些红肿，还光裸着上身，实在没有太大说服力。

刘青松又被压在身下，耳垂被含住舔舐，湿滑的舌头顺着耳垂舔到耳廓，留下一串温热的水迹，舌头幽幽伸到浅浅耳道，模拟着性交般在耳道抽插起来。刘青松来不及想这是林炜翔在哪里新学回来的骚东西，盈盈的水声在他耳边响起，他却连躲开都做不到，不属于他的呼吸打在皮肤上，把他熏得发红。

他胸前的乳珠也被玩弄按压，丝丝痛楚间夹杂着被亵玩的快感，性器早已经悄悄抬起头来，前端沁出前列腺液濡湿了内裤。刘青松匀称的腿勾着林炜翔的腰，试图把他的身体往自己这边勾近些，让自己已经兴奋起来的性器蹭动在他身体增加快感。

身体间越贴越近，已经没有了距离，性器隔着布料蹭动却无法缓解他从肉穴至脊柱的麻痒。

他张着嘴叫不出声音，只能睁着水光淋漓的眼攀着林炜翔的肩。

“喜欢吗？”林炜翔问他，然后在他唇边偷了一个吻。

脑海已经不复清明，他只想要再靠近些，更加靠近些。

“喜……喜欢……”

林炜翔勾起一点笑容，炽热的性器抵在刘青松的湿漉漉的穴口。

“那这个喜欢吗？”

他还没来得及辨认那是什么，林炜翔的性器就推着进入了小半。没有扩张，滚烫的硬物挤进肉穴有点饱胀的疼痛，感官瞬间集中在隐秘的部位，被闯入体内的快感无限放大。刘青松的身体向上弓得像是惨白的月亮，微微颤抖着又像是雨后被打湿坏掉的玉兰花。

纤细洁白，香甜如蜜。

硕大的性器开始了律动，它挤压着肠道里面的每一个敏感点，捣弄间传出黏腻的水声，却还跟远远不够似的，继续往着深处操弄，刘青松扶着林炜翔的肩，手上的力气一下子没忍住，在他宽厚的肩膀留下些许暧昧的刮痕。

“慢……慢一点……”刘青松的呻吟声被操弄得支离破碎，似乎还隐隐带出一点哭腔。

“小点声，”林炜翔慢下来一些说“这里隔音不太好。”

刘青松把呻吟尽量咽回去，他紧紧咬着下唇，试图不发出声音。

“你可以咬着我。”

这句话似乎在哪里听过，耳熟得很，刘青松有一瞬间的愣神，他隐忍着快感不让声音发出，眼前摇晃着的是林炜翔健壮的躯体和健康的肤色。

他伏在他身上，性器在他肉穴里进出捣动，汗水顺着他脸颊流到脖子和锁骨，像一条蜿蜒的小河。

林炜翔又往下压了些，性器进得更深，光裸性感的皮肤离他更紧，脖子上似乎还若有似无突出青色的血管，刘青松鬼迷心窍边伸出舌尖，顺着突出的青根卷走了蜿蜒在脖子的汗珠，然后轻轻咬了上去。

力度并不大，说咬还不如说是就是嘴唇张开紧贴肌肤的亲吻，像是情人间的眷念，咬舔不过是为了留下些许痕迹。

伏在他身上的林炜翔身体明显颤抖了下，似乎是没想到他会做出这样的动作，下一秒刘青松纤细的脚踝被抓在手心向两边撕扯开，扣在林炜翔腰上的双腿就挂到他双肩上，臀部翘起来迎接性器让他入得更深，一下下狂暴狠戾的进出像是要把他钉在床上。

那些本想刻意隐藏的呻吟声和肉体拍打声终于是无法压制，悠悠顺着窗框门缝，丝丝渗进夜风里。

10）

昨晚又下了一场雨。

性爱的中途外面就轰隆隆炸起了雷电，照亮了大半个夜空，连那星河都被映照得荡然无存，随即而来的是一场盆瓢大雨，倒是把那些藏不住的淫荡悠扬声调掩盖了。

湿漉漉的泥沙地混着水变得粘稠，粘在每一个路人的鞋底鞋面，试图效仿苍耳的果实移居远方。

刘青松踩着泥地往上走，在葱郁森林中间是一条直通天际的石板路，路上浅浅铺着一层被昨夜雨水打落的叶子。

林炜翔已经往上走了几步，刘青松若有所思地看着他的背影。

“怎么不走？累了吗？”林炜翔转过头来看他，向他伸出手。

这时候刘青松才如同大梦初醒般迈腿踩上石阶，他的腿又酸又疼，今早起床时两条腿合都快要合不拢，在迈腿的时候扯到了腿根，眼睛里瞬间就蓄起了眼泪。

林炜翔看见他咬牙切齿的表情，他认命弯下腰

“上来吧，我背你。”

刘青松有些心动，手臂都甚至搭在了他的肩膀上，旁边慢悠悠走来一直通体墨色的猫，它蹑手蹑脚往山顶处走，小心翼翼躲开石阶上坑洼不平的石板面，对着两人喵喵叫了几声。

他搭在林炜翔肩膀上的手又放了下来。

“干嘛？？”林炜翔疑惑不解。

“我自己能走。”倔强的傲慢的口是心非的全部是他，刘青松忍着疼挎着大步子往上走，甚至把林炜翔都落在了后面。

林炜翔后知后觉问他：

“你是不是听见猫说话了？？”

“它说的啥？？？”

刘青松的步子慢下来，斜斜瞟了他一眼没说话，眼角边点着一颗泪痣，在微长的碎发下面若隐若现。

“刘青松，猫说的啥？”

“刘少刘少你说话啊。”

林炜翔的声音跟夏夜聒噪蝉鸣比起来简直有过之而无不及，听得刘青松头昏脑胀，

“别特么吵，我没听懂。”

脚步踩在被大风大雨刮了一夜而撒了满地的翠绿叶子上，发出清脆的咔嚓断裂声，山风吹得树叶沙沙发响，叶面蓄起的水珠也向下砸在刘青松身上，在他意识过来自己要躲避前，就已经被搂在怀里移开了些。

他抬头看见林炜翔下巴细碎的胡茬和干练的下颌，脸上还有些疲惫的神色。

他突然就想到刚刚路过的牙尖嘴利的小猫说的话：

【这条路很长，他背你上去他会死的。】

不是真的那种眼睛一闭不睁的死，只不过是一种隐喻。

刘青松知道。

刘青松舍不得。

11）

老旧的寺庙冷冷清清，门前有位淡灰色衣服的小僧，握着破烂不堪的扫帚一下下在地面划出响声。看见他们后睁着大眼睛有点惊奇，匆匆扔下扫帚就往里面冲，嘴里还喊着：

“师傅，真的有人来了。”

高僧穿着宽大整洁的袈裟，虔诚盘坐在佛像前敲着木鱼，看见来客也只是幽幽站起来双手合十说了句‘阿弥陀佛’。

他们也照葫芦画瓢，学着和尚的动作。

高僧笑得慈祥，让小僧领他们到花园坐下。

碧绿的瓦顶沁人心脾，石桌石凳早已经打扫干净，滚烫的山泉水咕嘟嘟冒着水泡，小僧熟练地给他们泡了两杯茶。

刘青松百无聊赖，半趴在石桌上盯着看白瓷杯里浮沉的茶梗，睡意无端袭来。

当他悠悠醒来的时候发觉一切都在晃动，他朦胧中看得不真切，只是下意识搂紧了他平常睡觉喜欢抱着的玩偶。

“哎哎……手松开……”

？

刘青松才发现自己趴在别人背上，正摇摇晃晃下山。他身上穿着过大的外衣，灰扑扑的袖子把他的整只手盖住，只留下两节指尖。

“醒了？你他妈睡得跟猪一样。”

他搂紧了那个人的脖子，闷闷趴着憋出一句：

“放我下来，”刘青松抬眼看见眼前人脖子处被他啃出的红痕，挣扎了几下“我自己会走。”

“没事，”林炜翔托着他臀部往上颠了颠，“快到了。”

刘青松靠在他后背，放眼往远处看着那些郁郁葱葱的树木。

“林炜翔，我们为什么要来这里？”

他隐约记得林炜翔似乎什么时候跟他说过，在吻与吻中间的漫长缝隙，或许是身体相贴得过程中，他却不太记得。

“我听别人说，这位高僧知道怎么治你的猫耳朵啊。”

抛弃现代科学追求玄学，实在是下策中的下策。可是耳朵尾巴来得突然就是玄学的本身，再加上高僧的一番解释，倒是把他这个无神论者硬生生带偏了。

“怎么治？”

林炜翔脱下衣服盖在已经陷入熟睡的刘青松身上，猫耳在风中颤抖了几下后又耷拉下去。

“这种非人的耳朵出现，大半是意念而成。是由于这位施主一直心心念念一些话，很想从别人嘴里听到，可惜一直未如愿，所以意念成型，化出一双耳朵。”

“可是他还长出来了尾巴……”

高僧面露惊诧，抿了一口茶压了压才接着说：

“至于尾巴……不过这位施主想做的事情的辅佐罢了。”

高僧早就看破红尘抛却七情六欲，对性爱之事说得隐晦。林炜翔也就顺势听不懂，只添了香油钱后急匆匆把刘青松背起来下山，说是要赶一天一趟回市区的车。

林炜翔组织组织语言后就变成了

“emmm……他说你有话想听，听一听耳朵就好了。

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

“这啥意思？”

“就字面意思啊。”

“我想听啥？”

“我怎么知道你想听啥？？”

林炜翔低头看着脚下的石阶，一步一步数着阶梯往山下走。

“刘青松2019最佳辅助？”

“恭喜FPX成为冠军？”

“2019年MVP是FPX辅助Crisp”

刘青松伸手摸摸自己头顶，隔着帽子也明显感觉到两团肉窝在头顶。

“你脑子不好使吧这能有什么用。”

林炜翔没说话，任由微凉的山风灌入他的T恤里，知道脚踩到山下泥泞的土地才慢悠悠说出来一句：

“肯定还有其他办法的。”

高僧目送着他们远去，两个男生一个背着另一个往山下走竟然意外的和谐，他看得出神，手里的白瓷杯摔到地上俨然展现出一幅卦象。

‘凤凰涅槃 浴火重生，

天成佳偶 镜圆璧合。’

当真好卦。

Tbc


End file.
